Love and Hatred
by IcyMoon
Summary: This is a crossover between H x H and YYH! It's a story where Killua meets Hiei...
1. Chapter 1

*Love & Hatred* (crossover between H x H and YYH)  
  
*Chapter 1*  
  
*All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei*  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
. . .I always thought the best way to defend myself was to attack. . .  
  
"I will give you the operation for the jagan-eyes but you have to promise me that you won't tell your sister that you're her brother, if you ever meet her"  
  
My whole life, I had to escape and defend and attack. . . soon, I met my goal.  
  
"I think that my brother is a person like you. If you ever meet him on your journey, would you give this stone to him?"  
  
Yukina. . . I'm your brother. . .  
  
I thought I could die.  
  
Until. . . I met him. . .  
  
Yusuke. . .  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I think my family is crazy.  
  
Why are they laying the rails for my life?!  
  
Growing up in a house like that, by the time I could think I always thought of making my own decisions.  
  
I couldn't stand it anymore and I stabbed my mother and my brother.  
  
Duh I don't feel any guilt nor pity but why do I feel so empty. . .?  
  
This hole in my heart was filled when I met him. . .  
  
Gon. . . my first friend ever.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hiei, where are you going?"  
  
Kurama asked.  
  
"Nowhere. . . like always"  
  
I really don't give a f*** now. . . I just feel like going somewhere.  
  
"You're making me worried. . . I mean, all of us. . ."  
  
Kurama says. Why? This is just how I am. . .  
  
"I'll be back soon"  
  
I decided to leave now.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Are you all ready to go to the auction?"  
  
Kurapica asked all of us.  
  
"Wait. . . I need to go get my jacket. It's very cold today"  
  
Duh Leorio, it's December. . .  
  
An everyday scene. . .  
  
This relieves me but at the same time I'm feeling insecure about where I belong.  
  
Why. . .  
  
"Can we go yet? Isn't the auction gonna start in half an hour?"  
  
I looked at the clock and told everyone.  
  
"Leorio, just grab anything! We're going!"  
  
Kurapica pulled Leorio out of the closet and we all went outside.  
  
"No wonder it's so cold. . . it's snowing"  
  
Gon said and we all looked up at the gray sky.  
  
Snow was falling down gently on us.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
. . .Where did I get to?  
  
I've been wandering around for about 2 hours already.  
  
I dunno why but I got so f*cked up that I decided to go to a place that I've never been before. . . far, far away from home. . .  
  
Home. . .?  
  
Haha. I don't have any. . . only in makai, maybe.  
  
There. . . there's a sign. . .  
  
It says. . . "York Shin City, 5 km to the north".  
  
York Shin. . .? I've never heard of that.  
  
That means, I've never been there, which is what I was waiting for. . .  
  
I'll go there. . .  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"How come the auction place is so far away on the edge of the city?"  
  
Leorio started complaining.  
  
This is why he's such an "ojisan".  
  
"We should be getting there in about 5 more minutes"  
  
Kurapica said and Leorio shut up.  
  
"Finally! This is the building, right?"  
  
Leorio asked Kurapica and he answered,  
  
"Yes"  
  
and Leorio looked so relieved.  
  
"At least we didn't freeze to death on our way"  
  
I said.  
  
"Look! There's somebody coming here from outside the city!"  
  
Suddenly Gon exclaimed.  
  
I looked towards where Gon was pointing.  
  
"Wow. . . a wanderer? In this cold?"  
  
"You guys, fast! It's gonna start in like a minute!"  
  
Kurapica said and hurried into the building.  
  
"Wait for me~~"  
  
Gon and Leorio said at the same time and followed Kurapica running.  
  
"Killua, what are you doing, let's go"  
  
Gon told me but I couldn't move.  
  
My eyes were fixed to the wanderer.  
  
"Gon. . . you can go. . . I wanna stay here a little while"  
  
". . .Ok. . .?"  
  
Gon looked puzzled but he went inside the building.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
. . .Shit. . . I never knew that this area here is snowing!  
  
If I knew I would have come prepared. . .  
  
. . .Duh I didn't know, it's a foreign place for me. . .  
  
I see a sign. . . yes! I got to York Shin!  
  
. . .It's a big city but so quiet. . . isn't anybody here?  
  
"Hello. . .?"  
  
I said out loud, just to comfort myself.  
  
All I could hear was the sound of my footsteps in the snow.  
  
I crossed the snowy road over to a place where I spotted a building.  
  
. . .A boy?  
  
What is he doing here?  
  
I could see his face clearly.  
  
To my surprise, he was gazing right into my eyes.  
  
. . .!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Hi! It's me again, my second fanfic. I'm a great fan of YYH too and when I first saw Killua, he reminded a lot of Hiei so I decided to make this one a crossover where they meet each other. I'll keep on trying for this story. . . review plz! 


	2. Chapter 2

*Love & Hatred* (crossover between H x H and YYH)  
  
*Chapter 2*  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
. . .What the hell. . .  
  
How come the wanderer reminds me of. . . of me?  
  
His eyes. . . the looks in them are just like mine. . . it feels as if I'm looking at myself in the mirror. . .  
  
I stood there in shock.  
  
That is how much his eyes were like mine.  
  
"Are you from here?"  
  
I thought my heart was gonna stop when he suddenly talked to me.  
  
". . .I'm talking to you. . ."  
  
I could see that he was losing his temper.  
  
"No. . . I'm not from here"  
  
I finally managed to say something.  
  
"Then why are you just standing there? I mean, you would freeze in this snow. Humans aren't capable of this cold right?"  
  
What about him then?  
  
"Aren't you human too?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He's asking me if I'm a human.  
  
What should I say?  
  
I mean, I don't think he would believe me if I say I'm from "makai".  
  
He might not even know its existence. . .  
  
Oh, whatever what would I care if this guy just freaks out?  
  
I can just run away. . .  
  
But something inside me made me consider about him. . .  
  
"You might not believe this. . ."  
  
I started to talk.  
  
". . .But I've got special powers. I've got the power of fire so I'm not cold"  
  
I decided to leave out the makai part.  
  
"Oh. . . special powers. . ."  
  
The boy answered with a little concern.  
  
"I have some too. Look"  
  
Oh my. . . he's manipulating his hands to grow his nails.  
  
Don't mess with him. . .  
  
The protective side of me is telling me.  
  
He seems like an interesting person to fight with.  
  
The fighter side of me is telling me.  
  
The next moment I was controlled by my fighter spirits and took out my sword.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A sword. . . cheap.  
  
A person depending on weapons instead of their own powers aren't that strong.  
  
"You wanna have a fight with me?"  
  
I asked him and a strange feeling came up.  
  
A man-to-man fighter feel. . .  
  
"Yeah. I'm interested in your powers"  
  
He's smiling fearlessly.  
  
He doesn't know yet how dangerous I can be. . . that's why foreigners have to be careful.  
  
"So let's start then"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: This chapter was a little short. . . I wanted to make Killua fight with Hiei (^^;;) I'm not exactly sure if I can express the fighting scene in words but I'll try my best (^^) 


	3. Chapter 3

*Love & Hatred* (crossover between H x H and YYH)  
  
*Chapter 3*  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
What a boy. . . this is a fresh experience.  
  
His eyes are telling me that he's also waiting for flesh and blood. . . just like me.  
  
He could just go to makai and not change his attitude a single bit.  
  
Very different from my first impression, a street boy with clear skin and shimmering hair. . . which reminded me of the snow world and of. . . Yukina. . .  
  
"What are you waiting for? Aren't we gonna fight?"  
  
Right, this was a fight.  
  
I can't be spacing out thinking about other things. . .  
  
I tightened my grip on my sword and jumped swiftly and smoothly as I could and attempted to attack him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
. . .That was close. . .  
  
I just stepped aside to avoid the wanderer's sword.  
  
"Quite aggressive, huh?"  
  
I gave a slight smile.  
  
"Quick steps"  
  
I assumed that it was a compliment.  
  
Now it's my turn to attack.  
  
Nails sharp, movement quick, and. . . run. . .!  
  
I stuck my hand into his chest.  
  
. . .!  
  
What the hell. . .  
  
. . .No heart!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
. . .  
  
This boy is really skilled.  
  
Too bad for him, my heart isn't there. . . in fact, youkais don't have any.  
  
I smiled coldly and checked his expressions.  
  
He seemed shocked.  
  
Probably he has never felt this beaten by anybody.  
  
"Is that all? Where did all your guts go?"  
  
I asked him a question, trying to be mean. . . but something prevents me from it.  
  
". . ."  
  
No answer, he just stares at me with his cold eyes. . . but somehow now I'm starting to see some fear in them.  
  
More than that, he collapsed to the ground, his arms wrapped around him.  
  
He was shaking.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
. . .Since when. . . did I become such a coward?  
  
. . .  
  
I think I remember. . .this is the second time. . .  
  
Memories are flashing back. . . it was the time when I fought with President Netero during the hunter test.  
  
. . .Calm down, I'm not scared. . . I just know the best thing to do is avoid fighting with people that are way beyond your ability.  
  
And this wanderer is one of them.  
  
So what I should do next is surrender. . . but to my pride as a proffessional assassin, how could I think of doing that?  
  
". . .Boy, you should know more about your abilities before you fight anyone else, especially a stranger like me. You begin fighting yourself"  
  
Fighting yourself. . .?  
  
I've fought with my family, I've fought with other enemies, friends but. . .  
  
I've never fought with myself.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He wouldn't be able to continue.  
  
I just know it.  
  
He's not ready yet.  
  
Maybe he's been traumatized in his past I mean, who knows and who cares?  
  
I can just run away. . . but I can't.  
  
I care about him.  
  
Without noticing, I started telling him about myself. . .  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Hi! I'm in a writer's slump now. . . my stories are broken a little. I'm gonna try my best to make it more interesting. . . so plz "mimamottetekudasai" 


	4. Chapter 4

*Love & Hatred* (crossover between H x H and YYH)  
  
*Chapter 4*  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I'm not a human. I dunno if you would believe me but I'm from another world"  
  
The wanderer's telling me about him. . .  
  
"Yeah, keep on"  
  
I really wanna know what he's up with.  
  
He's an interesting person. . .  
  
"That's why you weren't able to take out my heart"  
  
Oh no wonder. . . hey, what kind of species wouldn't have a heart?!  
  
"Um. . . what exactly is the name of your species?"  
  
I asked hesitantly.  
  
Somehow I didn't really wanna know.  
  
"I think in this world this word exists. . . I'm a "youkai". . . do you know?"  
  
Youkai!  
  
I thought they were imaginary creatures!  
  
Is this real?!  
  
"I know what you mean. . . but I thought they were imaginary monsters"  
  
Oops. . . he seems mad.  
  
Did that insult him?  
  
"There are many types of youkais"  
  
The wanderer looks irritated now.  
  
I better cut off the conversation on youkais.  
  
"All right. Go on. . ."  
  
I was curious to know how youkais acted.  
  
"My mother was from the country of ice. . . there, only girls are supposed to be born"  
  
He started talking quietly.  
  
He seems to have a horrible memory about his birth.  
  
"How come you're a guy then?"  
  
I couldn't help asking even though I knew he would tell me later on.  
  
He told me to just listen.  
  
"All the mothers give births alone. . . but when they cross with a guy, they give birth to a boy"  
  
So basically what he means is that his mother broke the rules and went off with a guy, giving birth to him. . .  
  
"Boys are said to bring bad luck to the country so I was thrown off the cliff"  
  
Thrown off. . . wow, that country must be superstitious.  
  
"When a mother gives birth to a child, she drops a teardrop which becomes a very precious stone. However, in my case she dropped two"  
  
"Do you know where they are?"  
  
I knew I couldn't interrupt him but I was too tempted.  
  
"I had one of them but I once accidentally lost it. . . the other one is owned by my sister, Yukina. My goal is to get them both"  
  
So he's been having a hard life. . .  
  
"To be able to see better I asked a surgeon to transplant me jagan-eyes. As a cost he made me promise to not to tell my sister that I'm her brother if I ever meet her. . . but I still wanted to see her so I accepted it and got the jagan-eyes"  
  
"Your sister would never know that you're her brother then"  
  
I commented, but it was an obvious one.  
  
"I met her on my journey. I couldn't tell her who I was, but she gave me her stone and asked me to give it to her "brother" if I ever meet him. . . she said that I seemed like her real brother so she trusted me for the stone"  
  
The wanderer's expression was slightly getting sadder.  
  
"She must be quite clever then, she guessed right how her brother is"  
  
I said, trying to cheer him up but it didn't work well.  
  
"Now that I've seen my sister, I'm starting to forget about my stone"  
  
"You must love your sister a lot. . ."  
  
"Nobody ever asked me that question. . . I don't exactly know what love means yet"  
  
If he's asking me, I don't exactly know the meaning of love either. . .  
  
"I guess from hearing you talk about your sister you love her"  
  
I managed to say that.  
  
He looked puzzled.  
  
"So what's up today?"  
  
By now I was able to talk to him like a normal friendly person would do.  
  
"I live in "ningenkai" with my friend Kurama. . . I came here today just for a walk or something like that"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A walk. . . to a completely different world.  
  
I wonder if Kurama's worried.  
  
I've been out for such a long time now.  
  
I couldn't believe myself telling this boy about my life. . . I've never done such thing.  
  
"Now I wanna know how your life is"  
  
I even asked him that.  
  
The only person I've shown interest like that before was Kurama. . . this is amazing.  
  
He's nothing like Kurama but still he's interesting.  
  
What a difference from when I lived in the "makai" where the air smelt like flesh and blood. . .  
  
"My life? It's really f***ed up"  
  
His eyes suddenly changed to a cold, sharp look.  
  
"Tell me about it"  
  
These words came out very naturally. . . I can't believe it.  
  
"I'm a proffessional assassin"  
  
An assassin. . . no wonder he's so skilled.  
  
"The Zoldicks is the famous asssassin family in this world. . . my house in my country is even a popular place to visit. There are tour buses that guide the tourist to my house"  
  
Wow, they must be very famous.  
  
"My father and my oldest brother, Illumi, trained me to become an assassin ever since I remember"  
  
Family pressures. . . I've never experienced such thing. . .  
  
"My whole family says that I'm the most talented one of all. But one day I got really f***ed up by my life of training to become an assassin, so I stabbed my other older brother, Milluki in the stomach and my mother in the face and escaped from the house"  
  
Having a family isn't always easy, I suppose. . .  
  
"Um. . . no reaction?"  
  
The boy asked me hesitantly.  
  
Seems like he's still a little scared of me.  
  
"Your life seems stressful but at least you have a family. I don't"  
  
I sound just like a jealous kid. . . but I can't help feeling jealousy about families.  
  
"Yeah you do, what about your sister?! I know you don't care about your mother who ditched you but your sister is a pure soul that cares about her brother even if she doesn't know him!"  
  
Is he getting too emotional?  
  
Are we both jealous?  
  
"I wish I had a good sister like her! My sister is just like any other member of my family. . . you have a good family, even if you're hated by the people from your country"  
  
We're both jealous. . . we both want things that we don't have from each other.  
  
"Sorry, I got too emotional. . . I need to chill out. . ."  
  
The boy said and threw himself onto the snowy ground.  
  
I did the same thing.  
  
"It's ok. . . humans are made to be jealous of others, I think"  
  
"Humans? I thought you weren't one!"  
  
The boy said jokingly and started laughing.  
  
Like this he looked like a normal boy, free from hatred nor a f***ed up life, and certainly not an assassin.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: So I finally decided to continue. . . I need to make it more interesting 


	5. Chapter 5

*Love & Hatred* (crossover between H x H and YYH)  
  
*Chapter 5*  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
What was that?  
  
Me, the professional assassin from the Zoldick family telling a stranger about my life?  
  
He is staring at me.  
  
I stared back.  
  
"Why don't we go somewhere? It's strange just staying out here in this cold snow"  
  
The wanderer was telling me to get up.  
  
I got to my feet and led him to the building where the auction took place.  
  
We got to the lobby and decided to sit on a sofa.  
  
"Why don't we wait here for my other friends? I want you to meet them"  
  
I wonder what Gon, Kurapica, and Leorio would say about him.  
  
I wonder how they would react when they hear that this guy's not a human but a youkai.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
This boy's friends. . .!  
  
I need to meet them.  
  
I wanna know what kind of friends he has.  
  
This boy is very interesting.  
  
He has a pure soul and a dark side at the same time.  
  
I can never predict what he would say next.  
  
I've only felt like this towards Kurama before. . .  
  
Kurama. . . I wanna see you right now and I want you to meet this boy right now.  
  
I wanna hear your opinion.  
  
"By the way, I totally forgot to ask your name. I'm Killua Zoldick"  
  
Right. . .  
  
We haven't even told our names to each other.  
  
But we still understand each other, names aren't so important here in this world.  
  
They're just made to call others. . .  
  
"My name's Hiei"  
  
I don't find a point in telling others my name.  
  
But what came to my mind was the fear that this boy, Killua wouldn't find interest in anybody without a name.  
  
Then I'd rather tell him my name.  
  
I wanted him to call me something.  
  
"Hiei. . . that's a cool name. I like it"  
  
Killua gave me a smile.  
  
"Thanks. . . nobody ever told me that. I dunno how to react to that kind of comments. I just know I like how your name is too"  
  
I know why I like Killua.  
  
Cuz he's melting my frozen heart that hasn't thought anything but revenge and felt nothing for my life.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hiei is amazing.  
  
I know he doesn't come from this world and doesn't know about my family.  
  
But it kinda feels weird when there's a person that doesn't get scared by hearing the name "Zoldick".  
  
I always hated my name cuz everyone feared it. . . but now I think I can start liking it.  
  
I looked over at the hallway and I saw Gon, Kurapica, and Leorio coming.  
  
Gon saw me and waved.  
  
"Killua!"  
  
Gon smiled.  
  
"I want you guys to meet somebody"  
  
I told Hiei to come over here.  
  
I can see that the other three are surprised by this cuz it's the first time I've been here.  
  
They're looking into Hiei's eyes.  
  
I could tell that they are having some fear towards Hiei.  
  
Cuz he's got the same killer eyes as me. . .  
  
"This is Hiei. I just met him out there"  
  
I introduced Hiei to them.  
  
I see some hesitation in Leorio.  
  
Kurapica seems the same calm self.  
  
"Hello! I'm Gon!"  
  
Gon was himself too.  
  
He acts friendly as he always does towards anybody.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
That tall guy with glasses is like a normal person. . . the other two are special in one way or the other, just like Killua.  
  
The tall one reacts to my eyes just like anybody else would.  
  
The only one I don't understand is the blonde. . . first of all, is it a guy or a girl?  
  
"That's Leorio and the blonde one is Kurapica"  
  
Mr. Normal Person, Leorio, raised one hand towards me.  
  
I don't really like him so I decided to igonore his sign of greeting.  
  
Leorio went beside Killua and whispered into his ears. . .  
  
"Dude, this guy Hiei's so unfriendly! Let's go now"  
  
I suppose he meant to say it in the quietest whisper.  
  
He glanced over at me.  
  
"Tough luck, I have good hearing"  
  
Leorio's mouth hung open.  
  
Now I see fear in his eyes.  
  
I feel like killing him but I wouldn't do that, I can't risk to lose Killua as my. . .  
  
My. . . my what?  
  
Is Killua my friend?  
  
Or. . . what is he for me?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Hiei's confused with his feelings now! Would he find out? 


End file.
